


扯平了

by PowerfulDecontaminationSoap



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap/pseuds/PowerfulDecontaminationSoap
Summary: 2014年写的第一篇茄冰，现在一看好羞耻





	扯平了

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年写的第一篇茄冰，现在一看好羞耻

Gakupo一见到那个医生时，就觉得哪里不对劲。  
之前挂好号后在诊疗室外纠结了好久，最终不断说服自己大夫一定是个一脸不耐烦的老头子或者中年大叔，对什么病例都见怪不怪了也没什么好担心的，才猛吸一口气一脚跨进去。  
然后就怔住了。  
坐在桌前穿白大褂的是一个跟大叔一点也不沾边的斯文青年。黑色的短发清爽光亮，鼻梁上架着一副细框眼镜，叼着小勺子不知道在吃啥。  
——这货就是医生？  
正当Gakupo发愣时，对方似乎没有在乎他未敲门就闯入然后发呆的行为，而是把勺子往桌上的海蓝色茶杯里一放，起身露出了一个亲和的笑容：  
“早安，请这边坐。”  
笑起来还蛮好看的。不过满脑子乱麻的Gakupo无心去关心那些有的没的，只顺着对方的手势机械地坐了。  
当青年医生重新在对面落座摊开病历本，一双明亮的湖蓝色漂亮眼睛认真地看着自己等待着发话时，Gakupo反而被盯得局促了起来。  
对着这样一个看上去比自己都小的家伙，什么都讲不出来啊！  
自己刚才到底脑子抽了什么疯挂了这个男科门诊啊！  
年轻的医生似乎也不着急，如此有耐心的原因或许是……开始一脸好奇地翻着手上的Gakupo病历。  
拜托你不要像个没见过病历的八嘎一样喂！  
Gakupo越坐越觉得浑身不自在，干脆心一横豁出去了，咳了一声，眼盯窗外，深吸一口气把自己来意讲出来：  
“请问贵科室有没有方法能检查，呃，一个人有没有受到性侵犯。”  
“啊？”  
医生终于抬头看过来，可那明显没听懂的一脸白痴的样子却让Gakupo涌出一阵无力感。  
自暴自弃地两肘撑桌子，手指插进头发里的Gakupo只好无奈地再把刚才的话解释一遍：  
“是说，看头发颜色你也大概知道了我是个vocaloid，我怀疑昨晚我那个醉汉master把我……”  
“……强丨奸了？”  
Gakupo一口血差点没上来，比起对方口无遮拦的大方用词，他更来气的是自己居然无力反口，无奈之下只好继续以手撑额点点头。  
“那你应该报警去，虽然强丨奸男人不算犯罪。”医生淡定的声音从上方什么地方传来。  
拜托一切还没确定好吗？以及不去重复这个该死的字眼能死吗？！  
“我还不确定这事，而且我早知道Master他是……”Gakupo搜肠刮肚寻找个委婉一点的表达：“嗯，喜欢男人的。”  
“那你应该去看心理医生，虽然同性恋不是疾病。”  
Gakupo简直要被这人气结，有些人在撩起人怒火方面简直就是天生的奇才，比如眼前这个表面文静一开口就无比欠揍的医生。  
并未觉察Gakupo努力压制的怒气，医生似乎已经觉得这次的会诊结束了，重新端起了桌上的蓝色杯子，心情很好的样子哼着歌舀了一勺白色奶油状物质含在嘴里。  
等等那杯里不是水是冰淇淋吗？！这是什么奇葩的吃法！  
Gakupo虽然心里已经万分不想跟这个不靠谱的医生多说一个字了，但无缘无故就被一个傻X认定自己被人侵犯了，是人总觉得万分不爽。  
想到这里，Gakupo刷地站起来，大步走过去一把抢过医生手里的杯子转身放到了身后医疗器械架子的最高层。  
“现在是你上班时间吧，拜托敬业一点听我把话说完。”  
医生反射性地站起来伸手要夺杯子，但是目测了一下Gakupo的身高和架子的高度，丧气地坐回去了：  
“请讲嗯。”  
Gakupo看他那一副被人抢了生命至爱的失落样有点想笑，气消了一半，便重新坐回去开了口：  
“长话短说吧，Master有个很重要的爱人，长得有点像我。啊不如说我恰好长得像他所以Master才会买我回家。结果几天前因为爱人说要离开他Master昨晚拉着我大醉一场，喝糊涂了就把我让他爱人说了很多话，我也醉了所以不记得后来的事。第二天起来Master很自责说他说不定怎么样了我，虽然在我看来是不可能的但是，嗯……有个医院的证明比较好吧。”  
总算说出来了！Gakupo内心长吁一口气，虽然满满的羞耻感但如果能让Master不那么担心也是值得的，况且医生又只是陌生人……Gakupo转向医生，对方那双亮晶晶的蓝眸子正认真地看着他。  
“你和你的Master都是很重感情的人哦。”  
Gakupo苦笑一下：  
“希望他们会好。但是先不说这个，请问你们有什么办法？”  
医生歪着头，似乎在想什么很复杂的问题，过了好一会儿才开口：  
“化验是可以的，但是……”  
“怎么？”  
“你腰和后面疼不疼你自己不知道吗？”  
Gakupo又差点一口气没上来，有一瞬间真的很想甩袖子离开，费了好大力气稳住自己不去给那个混账医生架着眼镜的鼻梁上来一拳，Gakupo用最后的定力咬牙切齿地开口：  
“我没任何感觉。但即使没有，也请给我一个报告来证明没有。”  
“好的，那跟我来。”  
算这货幸运，这时候没有再说什么奇怪的话，不然Gakupo真的不保证自己不会把面前这小身板揍趴下。不过……尾随着医生走进里面房间的Gakupo上上下下打量了一番医生的背影，即使穿着长长的白大褂但说真的……身材很纤细啊，尤其是腰。  
里间干净得有些空荡荡，只有一张带着白色帘子的床。  
“鞋子裤子都脱掉到床上面去。我一会儿过来。”  
嘱咐完医生就转身走了，还不忘轻轻带上门，留下Gakupo呆杵在那里一脸发烧。虽然早预料到这种检查不会有什么好事儿，但是……还是觉得无比格外万分羞耻到想死。  
不过这个医生……虽然说话有点可恶，但态度至少是可以的，脸上一直是一本正经的神情，并无任何调笑的意思。Gakupo边解鞋带边想，先前对他的怨气似乎也没那么强烈了。  
医生很快回来，戴了手套端了一个托盘，口罩遮住了大半个脸。还好，这时候最不想看的脸被遮掉了，Gakupo暗自抒了口气。  
“侧躺就行，不要紧张，就是取个体液样本。”  
人为刀俎我为鱼肉时来自对方的安慰最没用了，Gakupo整个脑子都处在当机状态，如果非得有个词来形容，那就是糟透了。  
“你家就你一个vocaloid吗？”  
医生的声音突然传过来。Gakupo本来停转的脑子对这个突如其来的问题不得不艰难地启动起来。  
“是的。”  
“你多大？”  
是说出厂年份吗？Gakupo皱着眉回忆着，然后告诉了医生一个数字。  
“那我比你大，你该叫我大哥喔。”  
Vocaloid和人类有可比性吗？Gakupo本来已停得差不多的脑细胞更加不够用了。  
“你跟Master相处了很久吧，几年了？”  
“唔……七八年吧？”  
“Master会作曲和调教吗？还是说单纯地因为像爱人所以才选你？”  
“只是因为像那个人……”  
对医生突然聒噪起来的寒暄，Gakupo已经欲哭无泪了，老实地一个一个应付下去。还好都是些不痛不痒的问题，如果这时候问他“对Master不会音乐这件事怎么想”之类尖锐问题，Gakupo真的会回答出来一个“想你去死”。  
“怪不得只有你一个，像你这种情况家里也大概不会再买别的vocaloid了吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“好了。”  
医生突然的宣布让Gakupo一瞬间又没反应过来。  
“OK了，穿衣服吧。”  
扭头看过去，医生已经把口罩扯下了一边，然后拿起东西麻利地离开了。Gakupo恍惚地坐在床上，脑子里充满的只是一个“这么快？”  
穿衣时，Gakupo突然无端地想到了以前看见的医生给人类小孩子打针的场景，也是不停地在讲话或问问题转移注意力。所以说……是故意这么干来避免尴尬吗？  
“看不出还蛮温柔体贴的……该叫你什么来着，‘大哥’？”Gakupo想着那个比自己身形小一圈的人说自己是“大哥”，禁不住噗地笑出来。  
走出房间，病历和各种单子已经整整齐齐填好放在桌子边了。而那个医生，正在靠着架子站着，似乎被突然出来的Gakupo吓了一下子，缩回了手讪讪地望回来。  
Gakupo看到他这反应有些奇怪，但是一抬头看到架子上之前被自己放上去的冰淇淋杯子，瞬间再也不能忍了彻底大笑出来。  
医生被笑得有点气急败坏，急步走到桌前拿起单子往Gakupo手里一塞：“一周之后来拿结果，拜拜。”  
Gakupo好歹忍住笑：“冰淇淋你不要了？”  
“不用你管——呜啊！”  
Gakupo一把抱起了医生：“快拿，三秒还不拿就把你扔了喔。”  
医生慌乱伸手去够杯子。  
抱着人的Gakupo被他那样儿笑得内伤，也忘了自己本可以一伸手就直接替他拿到这回事儿了。大概是因为——Gakupo事后回想——潜意识里很想抱抱那样的腰身吧。

不过二人都没预料到这一抱的结果。  
Gakupo在医生伸手努力向上够时，抬头往上一望，意外地看见了——医生耳边，黑色发根处露出来的一撮蓝色碎发。  
那是假发？  
Gakupo将医生放到地上后，什么都没想就一把抓住了医生的发顶用力一扯。  
由于力道过猛，对方的眼镜也被带了下来啪地落到了地上。  
因为事发突然，青年明显完全没反应过来情况，茫然地抬头望着肇事者。摘掉眼镜的眼睛显得更加清澈无辜，配上一头被折腾成鸡窝状的本该很漂亮的亮蓝色头发。  
“你是vocaloid？”抓着假发的Gakupo也很惊讶。  
“嗯。”青年已经镇定了，但还是被Gakupo的目光盯得浑身不自在地绞着手指。  
“叫什么名字？”  
“Kaito。”  
“Vocaloid应该不会去学医吧，你是这里的医生吗？”  
“不是。我的Master是，但他最近很忙所以我会时不时代替他坐办公室。”  
“有病人来怎么办？”  
“他说让我叫他回来……不过这么多年我在旁边自己也看会了一点儿……”  
“我来你为什么不叫他嗯？”  
Kaito不吱声了，犯了错的小学生一样低头盯着自己的脚尖。  
“说啊？”Gakupo心想怪不得第一眼见到这货就觉得有违和感。即使衣服谈吐稍微专业的样子，但是眼神里那种掩不住对别人的兴趣和好奇实在不像职业医生。况且，一想到前几分钟还被这货不知出于什么目的的，借职务之便里三层外三层地看光了，就感觉燃起一股被坑的怒火。  
“因为你也是vocaloid……”良久，从低着的头下面传出小如蚊子的声音：“我家除了我也没有vocaloid，我对别的同类太好奇了，想看看他们到底什么样子……冒犯你了对不起……”  
“啊哈，”Gakupo干笑一声：“真巧啊我家也恰好没有别的vocaloid，我也很好奇啊，所以礼尚往来现在是不是轮到我看你了。”  
没等Kaito反应过来，Gakupo已经一把将人按到椅子上，有点粗暴地扯开白大褂和下面的衬衫直到露出整个胸膛，又毫不留情地拽开腰间的皮带将手指卡在内裤边缘。  
Kaito没反抗也没吭声，只是脸红得一塌糊涂，蓝色的短发不知被泪水还是汗水弄得湿漉漉的几丝粘在脸上，牙齿狠狠咬着自己的嘴唇。  
Gakupo看他那样子，瞬间觉得自己TM的真像是个猥亵良家的禽兽。  
——虽然先禽兽的明明是Kaito。  
叹了口气，对着现在这样任人宰割的家伙自己反而下不去手了，况且他也没干什么，被看一下又没少块肉——等等我怎么开始主动给他辩护了？脑内交战了一番的Gakupo最终还是无奈地决定停手。拉了拉Kaito被扯乱的衣襟，抽出一张纸给禽兽擦起了眼泪：  
“好了别哭了，我住手了，吓到你了对不起。”  
Kaito渐渐地能喘得上来气了。Gakupo盯了他那比自己单薄的微微颤抖的肩膀一会儿，伸出手臂把人围住。直到感到怀里的家伙呼吸平稳了，才放软了语气继续问话：  
“你Master忙什么去了要这么久不看病？”  
“他在筹备结婚。”Kaito老老实实地有一答一。  
“他是医生，也会写歌给你唱吗？”  
“他不会，但是他未婚妻有一次看到我说可爱，他就为她买我回来了。”  
居然是这样！Gakupo不禁哑然失笑：  
“嘛，某种意义上说，我赞同她。”  
Kaito只顾着稳定情绪根本就无暇思考Gakupo话里的意思。  
“再加一条，声音也很可爱，尤其是哭起来。”  
Gakupo得寸进尺地趁机占着口头便宜。  
“我不会唱歌，声音……没有用的。”Kaito摇着头，把Gakupo的衣领蹭得皱巴巴的。  
“我理解你的心情。你忘记了我也是一样的不是么？但是如果Master拥有了我们能够幸福，那可是比歌声带给他们的还要重要的东西呢。”  
Kaito彻底不哭了，眼睛一眨一眨地似乎思考Gakupo的话。  
“是这样呢……”一瞬间Gakupo觉得这货听进去了总算哄好了，结果对方幽幽地继续说：  
“……那么你一定让你的基佬Master幸福，不然他失恋了你作为替代品要被真的强丨奸的。”  
若是几分钟前Gakupo定会发飙去收拾丫的这张贱嘴，但现在被噎了好几次Gakupo的定力也练出来了，张口回敬一句：  
“那你也得让你的Master好好结成婚，不然他的妹子跑了你作为他的泡妹子工具也就没用了。”  
Kaito挣扎着起来狠狠瞪了Gakupo一眼，配上脸上还没消退的哭泣的红晕，那表情在Gakupo眼里只能说是娇嗔。  
Gakupo不怒反笑，伸手去拿刚才一直被冷落在一边的蓝色杯子：  
“啊，冰淇淋都化掉了。”  
“赔吧。”  
“没问题。这周末有空吗，领你去吃个够如何。”  
“好啊。”  
临走时，Gakupo不忘给Kaito整理好身上一套行头，将那头挑眼的亮蓝色头发重新隐藏在黑短发里。然后才拍怕他肩跟他道别。  
“周末见，还有……今天的事毕竟是我不对在先，请接受我的再次道歉。”黑发戴眼镜的白大褂Kaito真诚说话的样子，看上去竟有几分乖学生气。  
“都过去了，不要自责，如果还觉得愧疚的话……”Gakupo微笑着俯身迅速在Kaito脸颊上亲吻了一下：“这样就算扯平了。”  
\- END -  
(再来一小段没肉的番外)  
一年之后的某一清晨，Gakupo的卧室内。  
“起来，我知道你早醒了不要再赖床了。”Gakupo大力拍着棉被下的只露出几缕柔软蓝色发丝的一坨。  
没得到回应的Gakupo突然想到了什么的样子，把头凑过去接着自说自话：  
“采访一下医生大人，腰疼还是后面疼？是你的话一定知道了吧。”  
一坨还是不理某人的蓄意报复，坚定不移地挺尸到底。  
“至于那么沮丧么大哥，想想一年前你还把我视奸了，也就没什么不平衡了吧。”  
似乎被哪个词触动了敏感点，死尸复活把被一掀：  
“明明一口一个大哥，为什么昨天也不让我发挥一点？！”  
“你有核心技术可发挥吗？”Gakupo反问。  
轮到自称大哥的人被噎了，眼刀把紫发凶手剜了一遍，然后忿忿地倒回去扔下一句：  
“谁知道你平时跟着基佬Master看了什么毛片！”  
Gakupo一如既往地对这种完全预想不到的有趣反应哭笑不得。伸手把人按住：  
“刚没听清你说什么，完全不够想要再来一遍？”  
光速改口：  
“没没我说太够了绝对够了Gakupo全世界无出其右！”


End file.
